Useless
by MISSxMAGIC
Summary: Sandy's coming to visit her uncle. When she finds out about the museum, trouble arises. Sandy tries not to be useless, but something goes terribly wrong. AhkxOC, slight AlxOC
1. The Museum

**A/N: I know this has been done before, but I wanted to do my take on it. R&R please!**

**I don't own NATM, but I own Sandy. Better than nothing, right? XD**

"Have fun at your uncle's!", Sandy's mother called.

"Okay, mom. See ya in a few weeks!", she called back before getting into the cab. Sandy Daley was going to her uncle's house to live for half of the summer. Her parents and herself had just moved to New York, and they needed time to get their new apartment ready. Besides, she hadn't seen her uncle in forever and a day.

Sandy looked into her compact mirror she carried with her. Her blonde-brown hair framed her face perfectly, her makeup was done right, and her outfit was flawless. She was proud. The cab ride wasn't terribly long, and before she knew it she was knocking on her uncle's door.

"SANDY!", he screamed when he opened the door. "You've gotten so tall! Come in, come in!"

"Well hiya Uncle Larry! Wow, look at this place! Much nicer than our apartment.", Sandy gazed around the room, taking it all in.

"This is your bedroom," Larry said, gesturing towards a room near the back. There was a twin bed sitting in the center, the walls were painted red, and there was a small dresser and mirror on the left side.

"This is perfect! Thanks favoritest uncle in the world!", Sandy giggled and hugged him. Her stomach growled.

"Come on, we'll go get lunch. I'm meeting Rebecca at a restaurant a few blocks away.", Larry walked her out the door and they arrived at the restaurant after a very short walk.

Sitting at one of the tables was a slender woman with curly brown hair and a pale complexion. She was very pretty, and was wearing a white shirt, black skirt with red pumps. Sandy liked her already.

"You must be Sandy," she said and shook Sandy's hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Hello, Rebecca. I love your outfit.", Sandy complimented.

"Well thank you. Please, sit down.", Larry kissed Rebecca and they sat down next to each other.

_Oh, I see…, _Sandy thought.

After they had lunch, Larry and Sandy walked Rebecca out.

"So will Sandy be going with you tonight?", Rebecca asked Larry.

"Going where?", Sandy wondered aloud.

"To the museum where I work. Do you want to come?", her uncle asked.

"Sure. Sounds fun.", Sandy giggled.

XxXxXxX

"Time to go!", her uncle said.

Sandy followed her uncle out the door and to the museum. When she got there, she was surprised at how big it was. It was also a lot scarier without the people and the noise.

"Alright, well just wait about ten more minutes. Then you'll see the REAL thing.", Cassie looked at him with a confused expression.

"How much more real can it get?", she laughed. He just stared at her.

"Okay", she muttered and took a seat on the information desk. Surely enough, she saw something amazing.

"Sandy, meet Rexy!", her Uncle Larry gestured towards the large T-Rex. As soon as he stepped back, the dinosaur CAME TO LIFE. Sandy stared in awe, too amazed to run. Rexy then showed his playful puppy side to her.

"This is amazing! This is magic! This is, this is…"

"the real thing?", her uncle finished.

"Yes! Wow! Does everything come to life?", Sandy was getting excited. Just then, a man in uniform trotted up to her on a horse.

"That it does, young lady. Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President of the United States, at your service.", he smiled at her.

"H-Hello, Mr. President. It's an honor to meet you. I'm Sandy.", she shook his hand.

"Ah, Lawrence. You have such a beautiful niece. We have heard a lot about you, Sandy.", Teddy Roosevelt winked at her.

"Well Teddy, I'll go with you to do my rounds and I'll let Sandy go meet everyone else.", Larry smiled at his niece.

"Have the Huns been informed of her?", Teddy asked Larry.

"Yes, they shouldn't bother her.", Larry said. Sandy was too distracted by Rexy to hear about the Huns. She started to walk around the museum. A little sports car stopped at her feet. Out of it emerged a tiny roman and a tiny cowboy.

"You Gigantor's niece?", the cowboy asked. Cassie got down on her knees so she could see them better.

"Uhm, I guess.", she said. "My name's Sandy. What's yours?"

"I'm Jedidiah.", the cowboy said.

"Milady, the name is Octavius.", the roman said.

"Well, Jedidiah and Octavius, would you mind showing me around?", she asked politely and held out her palm.

"It would be an honor."

"Sure. I guess.", they climbed onto her palm and she set one on each shoulder. Jedidiah did most of the talking.

After they had walked through most of the museum, they crossed the path of a very good looking, golden-clad man.

"This here's Ahkmenrah. He knows about all the hocus pocus stuff that goes on here.", Jed said.

"Whoa, wait. As in the great Pharaoh Ahkmenrah?", Sandy looked expectantly to the young pharaoh.

"Well, I wouldn't say great. But other than that, yes. You must be Sandy.", he took her hand and kissed it lightly. "We have heard so much about you."

"I've been hearing that a lot.", Sandy laughed.

_Am I blushing? Stupid emotions. Is he even wearing a…? Nope, no shirt. Stop staring. And a British accent? Sexy…, _Cassie's thoughts were running a mile a minute.

"So how does this all work?", she asked, trying to avoid looking at his bare chest.

"Well it's actually magic from the tablet my parents gave me. Every night it gives life to everything in the museum.", Ahk explained.

Sandy's stomach growled. Of course she was hungry. Again. Sandy laughed.

"I'm starving, so I'm going to see if my Uncle Larry has anything for me to eat. Lead the way?", she asked Ahk.

"My pleasure.", he said and took her arm in his. When they got down to the lobby, her uncle already had a McDonald's bag in hand.

"How did you know?", Sandy said, setting down Jed and Octavius on the desk. She ran over and grabbed the bag, pulling out a fish filet sandwich.

"I'm a genius. And I know you have the appetite of a vacuum.", her uncle laughed.

"If I wasn't so hungry, that might've hurt.", Sandy said in a mock voice.

After a while of meet and greet, it was time for them to leave. Sandy said goodbye to all of the exhibits, and promised to return. As soon as Sandy's head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

**A/N: I'm not entirely happy with this, but I'm ready to get to the exciting parts (coming soon). Review if you liked it!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	2. The News

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Now…the tension starts! XD**

**I don't own NATM…*sigh***

After a few days of visiting the museum, Sandy was really getting into the swing of things. She loved when everyone at the museum asked her to sing. For good humor, she even sang a song from 'Grease' one time.

Sandy was waiting in front of Rexy, ready for the sun to go down. Her uncle was in a private meeting with Dr. McPhee, the manager of the museum. She stood in front of the information desk, wondering what they could be talking about. He didn't know about the museum coming to life, so it couldn't be too serious, or could it?

Larry came out of his boss' office with a frustrated expression on his face. How could this even happen?, he thought. He thanked Dr. McPhee, who left shortly after. When he entered the lobby, he saw his niece staring up at Rexy with awe. He smiled inwardly.

"How much longer?", Sandy asked. She was bouncing up and down, just like the first time she ever came to the museum.

"Just a few minutes. So have you found something you're going to do while you're here?", he asked, eyes not meeting hers.

"Yea, I found tryouts for a local dance team. They're tomorrow afternoon, and if I make it I go to a tournament with them.", she said, smiling.

"Sounds cool, I hope you make it.", but Larry wasn't focused. Sandy noticed her uncle's uneasiness.

"Is anything wrong?", she asked, trying to meet his eyes. He shook his head, then looked up at her.

"Yea…you'll hear about it soon. I need to tell everyone at once.", he looked back down to the floor. After a few minutes of silence, the museum sprang to life. Sandy saw the familiar little sports car and crouched down on the floor.

"Hey guys!", she said and held out her palm.

"Well hey there Sandy.", Jed beamed.

"A pleasure.", Octavius gave a small bow. She put each of them into her shirt pockets, she had gotten the red and white checkered top for her birthday. Sandy looked over to her Uncle Larry talking to Teddy and Sacagawea. Their expressions didn't look promising.

"Hello Sandy.", Ahk said from behind her. Sandy jumped.

"OH, hey. You scared me!", she lightly hit his arm. They laughed.

"What's going on over there?", he indicated toward her uncle.

"I don't know. He said something was wrong after he talked to Dr. McPhee. Told me he had to tell everyone at once…", she trailed off.

"Huh. Wonder what it's about…"

"It's gettin' mighty boring down here. Move along!", Jed announced from Sandy's pocket. Sandy laughed and rolled her eyes. Here we go.

"Jedidiah! You must treat Lady Sandy with more respect!", Octavius yelled.

"Oh, shut your trap!"

"I will not!"

Sandy and Ahk laughed. They walked over to Larry, who was calling everyone into the room to speak. He was above everyone, at the top of the stairs. He tried to force a smile, but everyone could see right through it.

"We have some bad news. New exhibits are coming to the museum, including Amelia Earhart, Al Capone, Frank Sinatra, General Custer, and Kahmunrah."

Collective gasps and murmurs were heard through the crowd. Ahk's face turned from concern to rage. Apparently the siblings weren't on best terms…

Jedidiah, on the other hand, was scared out of his mind. His eyes were as big as saucers, and he was shaking uncontrollably.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. We got rid of that padre, this isn't happenin.", he blurted out.

"Wait, who's Kahmunrah? What's this about?", Sandy asked. Ahk turned to Larry, and he sighed.

"We should tell her," Larry said and led her to the office. Inside, was Sacagawea, Teddy, Larry, Ahk, Sandy, Jed, and Octavius.

After they told the story, Sandy was in shock. How could Ahk's brother be so evil? And…kind of lame, by what she heard. Jed looked more in shock than she did though, Sandy just hoped Kahmunrah wouldn't get his hands on a hourglass.

"But how could he come back?", Sandy's curiosity got the better of her.

"That, we don't know, my dear.", Teddy answered. They all looked pretty uneasy. However, in truth, Sandy was kind of excited to met Al Capone, Amelia Earhart, General Custer, and Frank Sinatra. Especially the last one.

"How long do we have?", Sandy directed this question at her uncle.

"Until Friday." he said. Three days. What could they prepare for in three days?

"The only plan I have now is to try to keep him locked up.", Larry stated sadly.

"That would seem best.", Sacagawea said.

"I'm so sorry." Ahk said, staring at the floor.

"Hey, it's not your fault. We'll get through this.", Sandy looked at him. He forced a smile then strode out of the room. Jed said he wanted to be alone, so Sandy walked him out and set him on a bench. Before she walked away, he called for her.

"Sandy? Wait, just a second.", he beckoned for her to sit down. She laid out on the bench and looked at him.

"It's not a very…wise…idea for you to come the first night Kahmunrah comes here.", Jed didn't meet her eyes.

"Don't worry Jed, I can take care of myself. I'll be just fine."

"No, you won't. And if anything happened to you, we'd all tear up.", he scolded her like a younger sibling.

"Okay, Jed. I'll think about it, okay?", she smiled at him. He nodded and she made her way back to the lobby.

When she got there, everyone was talking about how this whole thing would go down. She thought carefully about Jed's words. Apparently Kahmunrah was really bad…but she knew she would have to be there for her friends.

**A/N: Review please! I'll update soon!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	3. Audition

**A/N: So I've just started to begin to finish this again. XD Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Sandy!**

"I was thinking bout her, thinking bout me, thinking bout us, what we gon' be. Opened my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream," Sandy smiled at her uncle. She had nailed the audition. But, she wouldn't find out if she made it until Thursday.

Sandy dropped her bag beside the door. Her uncle was just getting out of bed, sipping his coffee and watching the news. He looked up at her from the couch.

"Did it go well?", he asked. Sandy nodded her head excitedly.

"It was great! I feel very confident about it.", she laughed. "So what's up?"

"Thinking.", Larry answered nonchalantly and motioned for her to join him.

"About Friday?"

"No. About gumdrops and roses and whiskers on kittens.", he smiled at her. Sandy rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, had any luck?", Sandy asked hopefully. He shook his head and took another sip of coffee.

The day moved very slowly until 5 minutes before the museum came to life. Sandy swayed back and forth, deep in thought. She wouldn't have noticed it was time, but Rexy was pretty hard to miss.

"Hey there boy!", Sandy said, reaching up to pat his head.

"So I see you're enjoying it here.", She turned around to see Ahk, smiling.

"I love it, it's amazing.", she told him, walking closer. When she got within reaching distance, she could see that he was upset. He was doing a good job of hiding it, but she could see it in his eyes.

"Are you okay?", Sandy tilted her head while looking straight into his eyes. It was a very general question, but she didn't think it would hurt anything.

"Just a little upset. That's all.", Ahk looked into her eyes. "You have beautiful eyes…"

"Oh. Well thank you.", Sandy's cheeks turned pink. Ahk's eyes widened, realizing he had said that out loud. They didn't know that they had two little visitors watching the whole time.

"You son of a gun.", Jed said. Sandy smiled at him and excused herself to find her uncle. He was talking to Teddy and Sacagawea, who were perched on Tex.

"Hey Sandy, what's up?", he said, turning to her.

"I have a question.", Sandy shifted her weight onto her heels. Larry clapped his hands together.

"Go ahead."

"If you pushed Kahmunrah into the underworld and everything, shouldn't there just be an empty sarcophagus showing up Friday?"

Larry thought for a second, then answered.

"That could be a possibility, but I have a feeling that we shouldn't get our hopes up.", he looked skeptical and Sandy nodded her head.

"Okay, thanks. Oh, and…", Sandy went up and whispered in his ear.

"I'm kinda excited about Frank Sinatra coming.", Larry laughed and Sandy smiled at him then walked away.

XxXxXxX

Sandy waited patiently outside of the building. She couldn't wait to see if she made it or not. If she did, practice would start the very next day. A few other girls were outside with her. There was a girl named Lonnie, she was evenly matched with Sandy and they got along well. The other girl's name was Trixie, and Sandy wasn't sure if she made it or not. Trixie had chocolate, curly hair and deep brown eyes. She was a little shorter than Sandy, and just a bit younger.

"Hey Sandy," Trixie said, walking over to stand beside her.

"Hi Trixie.", Sandy greeted. "You nervous?"

Trixie was bouncing up and down, eyes darting everywhere. "A little. Can you tell?", she laughed.

They talked until it was time to open the doors. More and more girls were showing up. Only a dozen were going to be chosen. The list was already posted, hanging proudly in the front of the dance studio. Sandy rushed to the list, her name was third down. Lonnie's was fourth, and Trixie's was at the bottom, but nonetheless there.

The girls that made the dance team met inside the studio for a brief meeting. The girls that didn't make it were sent home, some crying. Each member received a video tutorial on the dance they had to learn and were told to start practicing immediately.

"Bye Trixie, see ya tomorrow!", Sandy waved to her newfound friend before climbing into her uncle's car. She drove straight to the museum, it was about to get dark and she would give him a ride home.

She entered the museum and…panic.

**A/N: The next chapters from now on will be longer. Review please! **

**~Happy Writing, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	4. Changed

**A/N: I apologize for not updating for a while, I got caught up in my other fics, and you know how it goes. Anyway, I don't have writer's block, so you can expect the next few chapters up in a few days. So…review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC.**

Sandy's eyes gazed over the blur of people everywhere. It was impossible to make out the hums of voices around her. Her uncle was rushing around among them, but he wasn't hard to spot. Jogging over to him, she asked what had happened.

"The new arrivals came early. They're all out, even Kahmunrah. God, the _one_ day I was late!", and he rushed off again. Her eyes followed him for a brief moment, and they caught a flash of red before she turned her head. Dropping her bag, she decided to go up to Ahkmenrah's exhibit. There was only one sarcophagus (she recognized it as Ahkmenrah's), but it was locked. You could hear someone screaming from inside it as it shook.

There was a man at the back of the room, turning the tablet over in his hands. He was dressed in the same Egyptian attire, but he looked taller and older. He had a certain mischievous gleam in his eyes as he eyed the golden prize. Even though Sandy wished it wasn't true…it was Kahmunrah.

"Who are you?", he asked her. Sandy's eyes shifted around the room, then back to him.

"Sandy Daley.", her voice shook a little. Kahmunrah seemed amused.

"In relation to Larry Daley? Interesting…", he kept his gaze on her, then turned away.

"How are you…here? They told me about the Underworld and everything that happened.", Sandy prodded. He didn't bother turning back around.

"Oh yes," he began with a lisp. "Allow me to explain. Wherever the tablet goes, the power goes. After the tablet was taken away, the power went with it. So, all of the effects it had caused - vanished. Next thing I know, I showed up here. I decided to let myself out, they're probably on their way here. I'm not ashamed to admit that my behavior is somewhat predictable."

Sandy went over the facts in her head. He had the tablet, which was not good. Since she was the only one there, she made a rash decision and - got it. Sandy tried to snatch it, but he was far stronger than her. Instead, she tried to turn the center tile, therefore 'freezing' him. He smacked her hand away, sending her hand into another tile.

Larry and Amelia ran up the stairs and saw a bright golden flash emitting from Ahkmenrah's tomb. Sprinting towards it, they ran in and saw Sandy sprawled out onto the floor.

Sandy felt her fingers connect with the tablet, and was sent flying backwards. She felt her body hit the hard floor, but she couldn't move. She wasn't asleep, but she felt like she was falling. Her body was consumed with adrenaline, keeping her in a whirlwind. Not adrenaline - power. She felt power coursing through her veins like poison. There wasn't much pain, she was on some sort of energy high without even moving.

Larry ran to her side, unsure of what was going on. He saw Kahmunrah holding the tablet, looking puzzled at his niece. Sandy was shaking slightly, not making any sound. More and more people began to gather around her. Other than the internal changes going through Sandy, physical aspects of her changed as well. Her hair grew longer, into curls. The shade kept getting darker until it was the color of ink. Her skin became a little paler, and her eye color turned to white.

Sandy's eyes shot open and she took a deep breath of air. The first thing she saw was Kahmunrah, still holding the tablet. Her eyesight seemed to have gotten sharper, and she turned to see the large group of people looking over her.

"Sandy…your eyes…what happened? Are you alright?", Larry asked. Sandy looked around, then smirked.

"Never better."

"But…we saw you on the ground. What happened?"

"I tried to swipe the tablet, and then blacked out. That's all I remember.", she said, jumping to her feet. Everyone held out their hands, afraid that she might fall. She pushed them away.

"I told you. I'm fine. Now where are the rest of the newbies?", Sandy strode confidently out of the room. Larry shook his head and walked to Kahmunrah. He had returned the tablet to its spot on the wall and was smiling wickedly.

"You…put it back?", Larry asked, looking at the tablet.

"Yes, to be honest, I'd like to get comfortable in my new home…before taking it over, of course.", Kahmunrah also walked out, the crowd parting a path. Larry's head was spinning as he unlocked the pharaoh's case.

XxXxXxX

"Hmm…new look. I like it.", Sandy thought aloud as she thumbed through her newly darkened hair. She took one look at her outfit choice and knew that it had to change after tonight. Sandy felt…provocative. Also, the name 'Sandy' sounded so…timid. 'SD' sounded bad ass, so that's what people would call her.

Sandy didn't question the change, she never felt the need to. She felt good, better than she ever had before. Then she remembered the new exhibits that were coming. Al Capone would be there, and she loved Al Capone, didn't she? Definitely.

"Al Capone…the greatest criminal who ever lived.", she greeted the man. He had on a pinstripe suit, and looked like he just stepped out of a newspaper.

"Well who's askin, toots?", he winked at her. Sandy smirked.

"You can call me SD."

XxXxXxX

"I'm going to kill him.", Ahkmenrah stormed angrily after Kahmunrah. Larry walked beside him, telling him what had happened to Sandy. He spotted her talking to Al Capone, but decided to leave her be, maybe it was just a phase and she knew how to handle herself. Amelia had taken interest in what had happened, so she was headed off to talk to her.

Larry kicked himself mentally. He really shouldn't have been late.

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Read it? Review!**

**~Happy Writing, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	5. Attitude

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm mainly focusing on my CDF fic right now. But, sadly, it is almost finished. It's my first long fanfic, so it's hard to end it. Anyway, thanks for the wonderful reviews and hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's. **

Amelia trotted up to a very animated Sandy talking to Al Capone. They were both laughing and grinning at each other, engaged in conversation. Amelia's red hair bounced as she walked up to them. Sandy looked at the aviator, not amused.

"Sandy, was it? Ah, yes, could you tell me what happened back there then?", Amelia persisted. Sandy rolled her eyes, earning an amused chuckle from the man.

"It's SD," she stared back at Amelia with her new, sheet white eyes. "And I'm about to blow this joint. Could you tell my uncle that I'll be at the flat? Thanks. Nice talkin' to ya, Al. See ya…"

Amelia scoffed and turned on her heels back to the direction of Larry. Sandy strode out of the museum doors and onto the street. She took a breath of the crisp, cool, night air and went to catch a cab. Bumping into an older woman, she swiped the small pocketbook from her jacket. The woman didn't notice and sped away. After taking the ID and cash, she threw it on the sidewalk.

Sandy found the spare key and opened the apartment door. Going over to her uncle's desk, she put the woman's ID under the lamp. She slowly peeled off the plastic film over it, and started tampering with the numbers. After a half hour of working on it, she tucked it into her pocket with a satisfied sigh.

Walking back out onto the sidewalk, a small shop caught her eye. She walked in, it was a clothing store. Her eyes adjusted to the black leather section and she strode over to it. Trying them on, she slowly found her new look. Smirking, she went to pay. The woman behind the counter grimaced down at her choices.

"Aren't you a little young to be wearing this kind of stuff?", she asked. Sandy tilted her head, putting on a faux confused expression. She raised one eyebrow and her eyes widened a little.

"Aren't you a little unattractive to be working here?" The woman angrily stuffed the receipt in the bag and watched Sandy go. A quick stop back at the apartment for her to change led to Sandy going back to the museum.

Apparently, while she was gone, the museum banded together and cornered the 'bad guys'. They were back in the storage room, with the Civil War exhibit guarding them. Everyone was mildly quiet, wondering what to do after that night. Her uncle and Amelia saw her enter, and stormed angrily over to her.

"Sandy," her uncle started. "You don't need to be leaving. And what are you wearing? Your mother would kill me. Please, stay here. There's something wrong with you." Sandy shot him a glare.

"What are you talking about? I've never felt better." Sandy saw Ahkmenrah, carrying Jed and Octavius, walk up to them. Ahk stared at her in awe, he knew this wasn't Sandy, but he was strangely attracted to her.

"What happened…?", Jed asked, staring up at her. Octavius shook his head.

"I really don't know what to say…"

"Sandy…? Are you feeling well?", Ahkmenrah asked. Sandy glanced over to him and then turned her body to face him.

"Now I am…Why don't we go upstairs and find out what's wrong with me?", she asked in a sarcastic tone. Larry shook his head and pulled her by the elbow to the stairs. Sandy giggled and followed. Octavius and Jed sat on Larry's shoulder, staring at the 'new' Sandy.

When they got up to the room, it was strangely undisturbed. Ahkmenrah took the tablet from the hiding place he had made and began to examine it. Larry stared at it also, even though he didn't know how it worked other than on the museum.

"This doesn't make sense…", Ahk started, a puzzled look on his face. "They didn't switch personalities…that would cause Kahmunrah to be nicer. I - I don't know what happened."

"It's okay, Ahk," Larry said. "No one does." He glanced at his niece, who rolled her eyes. Jed jumped from Larry's shoulder to Sandy's.

"Sandy! I told you not to come, didn't I?", he asked angrily. Again, Sandy just rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sure. But now I'm better than ever, which is _great_.", Sandy smirked. Jed shook his head, his hands on his hips.

"You're a whole different person, and don't nobody like it.", he stated. Sandy huffed and picked up Jed, setting him back on his uncle's shoulder. She stretched out her arms and gave a very fake, very loud yawn.

"WELL, I'm exhausted, I'm gonna go to the apartment.", Sandy said and strode out. She heard her name being called, but continued walking to the door. The museum inhabitants watched in horror as SD walked out.

XxXxXxX

Sandy stepped into the cool air outside. She breathed out slowly, a plume of hot air came from her lips. She smiled. Calling a cab, she paid for it with her newly stolen cash. After being dropped off at her destination, she trotted up the steps to the apartment door. Sandy quickly changed and got into bed, tomorrow would be a fun day. For her, at least.

**A/N: Review please ! :D**

**~MISSxMAGIC**


	6. Dangerous Traits

**A/N: Thanks to all of the reviews, you guys are awesome! So, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NATM, and the song 'Teenagers' belongs to My Chemical Romance. I only own my OC's**.

By the time Sandy got up, her uncle was already asleep. He was stressed and you could see it in his face. Who knew being a night guard at a museum could be so difficult? Sandy checked her clock, she had three hours until her practice started. Blasting My Chemical Romance through her headphones, she went to get something to eat.

_They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the books, to make a citizen out of you. Because they sleep with a gun, And keep an eye on you, son. So they can watch all the things you do. _

Sandy slid across the wooden kitchen floor and belted out the lyrics.

_Because the drugs never work, _

_They're gonna give you a smirk._

'_Cause they got methods of keeping you clean._

_They're gonna rip up your heads,_

_Your aspirations to shreds,_

_Another cog in the murder machine._

Sandy grabbed a spatula and used it as a microphone as the chorus rang in.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit outta me, they could care less as long as someone'll bleed! So darken your clothes and strike a violent pose! Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!_

Larry woke up to loud singing and caught Sandy as soon as she began the guitar solo. He coughed, trying to make her see someone was there. After that didn't work, he picked up a pan and threw it on the floor. Jumping at the sudden shake, Sandy turned around.

"Good morning, Sandy.", her uncle smiled at seeing her caught off guard. Sandy stood up and brushed off her clothes.

"It's SD.", and grabbed a waffle. "So what did I miss at the museum last night?", she asked, jumping onto the couch. Larry sighed and sat beside her.

"Not much. Chaos. Kahmunrah wanted to talk to you, and we looked at the table-"

"Kahmunrah wanted to? Oh, I'll talk to him tonight then.", Sandy said. Larry looked at her, bewildered.

"No. The last time you did that, it didn't work out so well. You're not going to see him until you get better.", he stated sternly. She huffed.

"How many times do I have to say this? I am well, and better than ever before.", SD smirked and went to get changed.

XxXxXxX

Sandy walked into the studio and set her bag down. She took a seat in between Trixie and Lonnie. They smiled at her, and she gave a small smirk before talking to them.

"Wow, Sandy…You're hair looks awesome!", Lonnie said. Sandy nodded.

"Yea, I know. Please, call me SD, I like it a lot better.", Sandy laughed.

"So, I heard we're picking a routine today.", Trixie stated. "After we vote on it, we're going to audition again - this time for roles."

Just as she said that, the dance instructors came in. This dance group had many, because it was notable.

"Good morning, talented youths of New York.", the first instructor said. "Today we'll be critiquing your fundamentals, but before that, we'll be choosing a routine."

A lot of whispering and discussion broke out. As the volume rose, the instructor clapped her hands together.

"Thank you. Now, our two top running routines are 'Grease' and the 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'. You all will be voting, and we will go with the majority vote. If you have any other suggestions that you think to be more fitting, than tell one of us and it will be taken into consideration."

After everyone voted, the group started working on fundamentals. SD strove for perfection, so she received the least amount of criticism. Trixie had received the most. SD went to talk to her.

"Hey, Trix, you wanna come with me to do something?", SD asked, smirking. Trixie nodded.

"Sure, what is it?", she asked. SD laughed.

"You'll see, come on, we'll take my car."

XxXxXxX

"A tattoo? Are you sure? You know it's permanent, right?", Trixie was freaking out as the two waited in the small lobby of the shop. SD rolled her eyes.

"For the hundredth time, I'm sure. Are you going to watch them ink me?", SD asked. Trixie gulped.

"Uhh…I guess. If I don't pass out.", Trixie shivered. SD laughed, but stopped when she saw that Trixie was serious.

"But why do you want a beetle?", Trixie asked, her eyes still wide.

"It's a scarab, the Egyptian symbol of creation, strength, and transformation. It's very fitting for me.", SD said.

"Daley?", the woman at the front asked. SD nodded her head and walked to the back room. She sat down, and Trixie watched, looking paler by the second.

"Alright," SD stated. "Let's do this."

XxXxXxX

SD looked in the mirror one last time before leaving for the museum. Her tattoo looked amazing. The small scarab sat right below her jaw bone on the left side of her neck. She smiled at it, it looked great on her. Everyone would freak, but she didn't care.

SD strode into the museum, quickly finding Al Capone. They hadn't put him down in storage because he was acting normal, and not like a gangster that he was.

"Hey, SD. Like the stamp, looks good on ya'.", he said, smiling at her. She mouthed a 'Thanks' and walked to where Kahmunrah was. The Civil War soldiers were standing guard. At first, they didn't let her through.

"Are you really going to deny the night guard's niece from viewing an exhibit? Tsk, tsk.", SD shook her head. They looked at each other, then moved out of her way hesitantly. She strode past them.

"Thanks, dummies."

XxXxXxX

"Well, if it isn't my favorite 'victim'. Ahh, a scarab. Symbolizing transformation. Clever.", Kahmunrah smiled. SD chuckled and took a seat.

"You wanted to talk to me?", she asked. He laughed.

"Ahh, yes. But my brother, also. Anyway, are you liking your new state?", he smiled wickedly. SD nodded.

"So much, I didn't know that I could feel so…alive.", she sighed happily.

"Ah, that's good. Now would you mind fetching my brother?", he all but shooed her away. She gave a mock bow, then went to find Ahkmenrah. He was seated on a bench with Jed and Octavius.

"Ahk, your brother wants to see you." He did a double take at SD's neck. His jaw dropped.

"Wow… you look…amazing.", he had never been attracted to these kind of girls, but SD was an exception. She walked up to him, and pulled his head forward, smashing her lips into his. She pulled away and licked her lips. Ahk stood there, his face turning red.

"Tasty.", she said, and sat on the bench. Ahk hurried to see his brother.

"There's a bug on your neck.", Jed stated flatly. SD rolled her eyes.

"And it's bigger than you.", she said nonchalantly.

"Gigantor's gonna skin you alive.", Jed continued. She shrugged.

"I'd like to see him try.", and she stormed off, suddenly needing fresh air.

XxXxXxX

Ahk saw his brother, but kept his distance. Kahmunrah smiled and remained seated.

"Ahh, baby brother, how are you doing?"

Ahk just clenched his fists and stayed silent.

"I see. How is SD?", the way he said it was more like 'ThhsD'.

"Horrible. What did you do to her?", Ahk asked angrily. Kahmunrah chuckled.

"This isn't even the worst of it."

Ahk raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, pretty soon the 'traits' will come.", Kahmunrah mused.

"What _traits_?"

"The ones that come with her…condition. The extreme guilt, jealousy, anger, not to mention the murderous habits.", he smiled, his eyes meeting his brother's. Ahk's eyes widened.

"But...when do they start?", Ahk ordered. Kahmunrah just smiled and shook his head. Ahk ran off to find Larry.

**A/N: Sooooo, what did you think? Review please, they brighten my day! AND make me update faster! :D**

**ATTENTION!: I put up a poll on my profile, so you guys can vote on which routine you want SD to do!**

**~Happy Writing, **

**MISSxMAGIC**


	7. Role Playing

**A/N: I can't apologize enough for the huge wait for this chapter, but I promise that I'll be updating at least once a week from now on! But seriously guys, I was in a slump. I didn't feel like myself at all, and I couldn't even get the motive to write. But I'm back! So please don't hate me, and enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NATM, just my OC's. **

Sandy was stretching off to the side, while the other girls were filtering into the studio. Today the dance routine would be announced, then the girls would sign up for the parts that they would want to audition for during the next practice. Sandy was pulling for the Rocky Horror Picture Show, but obviously she wouldn't mind landing the lead role in Grease (she was practically born for it). When the time was right, she took her seat between Trix and Lonnie, waiting on the coaches.

"Good evening ladies", the choreographer greeted them. "It seems that you have all chosen the Rocky Horror Picture Show as our dance routine. You can sign up for roles now, then we will start practice."

The dancers all stood up and made their way over to the sheets that had their desired roles on it. Sandy would've been the first to the Magenta sheet, if Lonnie hadn't have stepped in front of her to talk.

"So who are you going to audition for?", she asked excitedly.

Sandy bit her tongue and managed a "Magenta, you?"

"Wow, me too! It's going to be interesting to see who gets it.", Lonnie answered. Sandy's head snapped up.

"What? You're not going for Janet? I thought it was certain with your personality, plus it's the lead role.", Sandy asked.

"Oh, well to get better I need to step out of my comfort zone, ya know?"

_Hell no_, Sandy thought. _That's my role. She knew I would be going for it, and she wants to turn this into one big competition. I'm getting that role, no matter what it_ _takes._

But Sandy just smiled politely and nodded, sending the message that she thought it was just friendly competition. She stepped up to the table, and signed her name right under Lonnie's. Sandy turned around and went to fetch her water bottle, paying close attention to how Lonnie would dump out her whole bag to get to her shoes.

XxXxXxX

Larry was now keeping an eye on Sandy 24/7. After Ahk had told him what Kahmunrah had said about the 'side effects', he was paranoid that his niece would become a monster. She seemed to be well mannered tonight, however. Sandy had been sitting on a bench for the past few minutes, just talking on the phone.

"Come on, Trix. I promise it's worth it. I know it's eleven thirty, but you really want to see this… Great! I'll see you in a few.", Sandy hit the end call button before Trixie had a chance to change her mind.

"How do you have friends when you're as mean as a rattlesnake?" Jed asked from the bench armrest.

"How do you keep popping up everywhere? I swear you two are like fleas or something.", Sandy scoffed at the Roman soldier and cowboy.

"I oughta tie you to railroad tracks! Ya know, all this started when ya wouldn't listen to me about comin' here when Kahmunrah got here. But no, you didn't listen and got all caught up in that voodoo magic, and now you're a whole different person!", Jed ranted. Sandy rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I have a friend to meet, try not to get stepped on.", she sneered.

XxXxXxX

Trixie waited outside of the museum for Sandy. She had gotten a call at eleven thirty to meet Sandy at this dusty old museum. Sandy said there was a big surprise she needed to show her. Finally, Sandy appeared at the doors.

"There you are! I knew you'd come! Come here, this is awesome!", Sandy waved Trixie into the museum, then let her take it all in. Trixie stared in awe at the living, breathing exhibits, then started to ask questions in a flurry of excitement.

"You want to know how it works?", Sandy asked. "Go talk to Ahk, he's the pharaoh in this place. He's over there. I have some business to take care of." And Sandy was gone. Trixie walked over to the Egyptian-dressed man and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Trixie, SD's friend. She told me to talk to you about how all of this works.", Trixie took another long look around. Ahk laughed a little at her expression, then explained how the tablet worked.

"Wow, that's so cool.", Trixie thought out loud. "So, has SD always been like this?"

"No", Ahk responded. "She was nice for a while, believe it or not. But don't tell her I said that."

"Oh. Wow, really? Cause to be honest, I'm kind of intimidated by her.", Trixie said. Ahk nodded.

"Anyway, would you like a tour of the rest of the museum?", he asked, and held out his arm to her. Trixie accepted and walked away with him.

XxXxXxX

"Al? Al! Al?", Sandy called. Larry followed her into the room and questioned what she wanted with Al Capone.

"Oh, I just need to ask him a question…for a school report, ya know.", Sandy smiled innocently. Larry frowned.

"It's summer, Sandy. What are you up to?", he pressed. Sandy grimaced.

"I'm not lying, I do have a question for him. I'm trying to learn about the past. You wouldn't discourage that, would you?", she crossed her arms. Larry sighed.

"Fine. But don't get into any trouble.", he warned and walked out of the room, but not out of hearing range. Sure enough, Mr. Capone walked into the room on the opposite side just as Larry walked out.

"Watchya need, doll face?", he smirked. Sandy smiled.

"You've still got a few tricks up your sleeve, don't you?" Al smirked.

"Of course I do. What's it to ya?", he asked. Sandy grinned.

"I need you to get me something."

Larry frowned, Sandy was definitely up to something, and with her new personality, it sure wasn't good. They started whispering, and Larry lost track of what they were talking about. He quickly hurried away after he heard Sandy's footsteps coming closer to the door.

"Larry! You're still here, good. I invited Trixie over here, she's talking to Ahk right now. Problem?", she tested him. He clenched his jaw and just sighed.

"I really wish you would've asked, this museum still is a secret, you do realize that? Does she know not to tell anyone?", he asked. Sandy's smile turned nervous.

"Oh yea, I might've left that out of the details, I'll go tell her.", she promised, and walked away to find Trixie.

XxXxXxX

**A/N: Okay, so after the wait, I probably don't deserve reviews, but they would make my day! PLUS, they make me write faster! ;)**

**~Happy Writing,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


End file.
